


Reach Out (Don't Fall)

by flickawhip



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Javert and Valjean learn something new... or do they?





	Reach Out (Don't Fall)

“Javert….”

Jean Valjean knows he is reaching too far, reaching out to try to save the man even as he knows that he can’t save him. Javert looks at him and smirks as he finally slips, falling away into the darkness without a sound. Valjean cries his name a second time, then struggles upright, tears drying on his cheeks. 

He didn’t like the man, had wished him dead so many times but now that he is… now that he is Jean Valjean, a father and a good man, breaks. He hates himself for wishing the man dead. He won’t do that anymore. 

Even as death approaches he remembers Javert. Welcoming death, reaching out to take it… allowing it to take him. His hand falls back to the bed, the thump alerting Cosette. She cannot wake him, she cannot save him and even as Marius reaches to comfort her Valjean is on his way to the heaven he has always believed in.


End file.
